This is where you belong
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Twins separated at Birth, one staying in the leaf village, well the other is sent to a whole different world. Years later the one sent to a different world, finds a anime that makes her start thinking and feeling like she doesn't belong here anymore. Also why does she feel like she knows the boy on the anime show that she can't stop watching.
1. Chapter 1

**The writers block is finally gone! ~happy dance~ xD It very much sucked that I couldn't come up with good enough ideas or even get myself to write Dx. Sorry to throughs all that have been waiting for updates on my stories, I'll get to them as fast as. Through work has been taking up most of my time and I might be going to college too sooooo I'll try my best to keep up with updates.**

**Now I'm sure your tired of my talking :3 here my new Naruto story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but I do own Amy :3 no stealing or I'll have Gaara after you! lol**

* * *

"Twins!"

Kushina turn and smiled at her husband at hearing the good news. "Did you hear sweetie we're having twins!", Minato laughed slightly smiling. "Yes I heard" He said smiling at his happy Wife, Kushina smiled more as she happily rubs her round stomach.

"I can't wait to hold them" Kushina said as her eyes soften, "well you'll be able them in two months, through by the looks of your stomach. You look ready to pop any day now" The doctor joked laughing, both Minato and Kushina laughed.

"I agree" Minato said rubbing his wife's stomach smiling. He smiled more feeling one of his little ones kicking at his hand, Kushina giggled at feeling it.

"Soon"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

"Please my lady you have to keep pushing!"

Kushina was laying in a hidden cave as she heard the sound of fighting near by. The nine tailed fox was attacking the village, Kushina had tears in her eyes as she knew what was coming ones the babies came out.

Minato was going to give his life and have the tailed beast sealed in one of the babies. Being weak as it is, from the tailed beast coming out. Kushina knew she didn't have long to live, but she was going to make sure she lived long enough to get her babies out safe and alive.

Kushina let out another scream as she pushed as hard as she could. "I see the head! your doing so good keep pushing my lady!" Kushina closed her eyes tightly as she gave another strong push then felt the presser gone. Kushina layed there panting as the sound of a baby crying was soon heard.

"its a healthy baby boy"

Kushina gave a weak smile as her eyes shine with happiness. Less than a minute later she felt the presser of the next baby coming, Kushina took in a deep breath then started pushing.

This one came out easier and with less pain, Kushina fell back panting as she felt her eyes go blurry. _Not yet please not yet _Kushina thought, the need to see her babies and be able to hold them was strong.

"its a girl!"

Kushina eyes light up at hearing this as the strong sound of a little girl crying reach her ears. Both babies were cleaned up fast then layed next to Kushina. She turned on her side as she curled slightly, putting her arms around her babies protectively.

Kushina looked at her babies for the first time as she felt tears of joy fill her eyes. The boy which Minato and her will be naming Naruto looked like a mini Minato.

Naruto had a small patch of blonde hair on his head and from what Kushina catched of his eyes, was that he had blue. The little girl which Minato and her named her to be Amy, looked like a mini her. Amy had Kushina hair but Minato's eye color, both babies were crying up a storm.

"my babies" Kushina smiled as tears fell down her face, She moved closer and kissed both babies on their head. Amy calmed down slightly as she open her watery eyes and looked up at mother, Kushina smiled weakly at her.

Kushina felt her body get weaker as more tears flowed down her face. She didn't want to leave them, her babies, her sweet little babies were going to be without parents. Kushina's heart ached at the thought, letting out a sob Kushina held her babies closer cloing her eyes.

_Mommy loves you both forever and always..._

* * *

"The tailed beast was sealed in the boy and little twist to it, the beast can't be unsealed with the girl there." A man said as both Naruto and Amy were being held by two ninajs. Black markings are their stomachs, Naruto held the markings caging the beast inside him while Amy held the marking for the key to unseal the beast.

The hokage glanced to the two babies in deep thought.

"Its not safe for them to be together.."

The hokage glanced to the man fast at hearing that, "are you saying we keep them apart" The hokage asked narrowing his eyes. "Yes it would be safer that way, if word got out about them it was be bad for the leaf Village."

The hokage sighed then looked down, he knew what the man said was true. But the babies only had each other left, now that their parents were gone.

The hokage rub his eyes with two fingers letting out another sigh then nods. "Very well..." The man nod then said something that made the Hokage look at him in shock.

"The best thing to do is send the girl to a whole different world."

"But how..."

"Do not worry about that lord Hokage I know of a way."

The hokage stared at the man for a moment then nods as he glanced to Amy. Who was asleep and knew nothing of her fate, he just hope that this will all work out in the end.

* * *

**~ 13 years later ~**

"Hey Amy check this out!"

Amy turn as her blue eyes lock on her friend waving a dvd in her hand. "What is it Leila" Amy asked walking over. "Its a new anime and it looks cool, check it out" Leila said passing the dvd to her.

Amy grab the dvd and looked at the cover of it.

The anime was called Naruto

Blinking a few times, Amy stared at the name of the anime. She felt like she knew this name as the name echo in her mind. The only problem was, she couldn't remember where she heard the name from.

"-my ... Amy...hey Amy!"

Amy blinked snaping out of it as she looked up with her eyes slightly wide "Huh?". Leila gave her a odd look then shakes her head, "I ask if you wanted to buy it". Amy looked back to the dvd then looked back up and nods, "lets buy them all".

"But what if its not good?" Leila asked with a odd look again,"you'll be wasting money." Amy shakes her head then started grabing all of the dvd that were out, which look like 10 of them.

"Money not a problem and you know that" Amy said. "Yeah, Yeah I know your family rich" Leila said grinning "Lucky". Amy laughed alittle then walked off to go pay for her stuff.

Later that Day Amy ran into her home, saying hi to the maid as she ran by her. The bag of dvds hugged to her chest as she raced to her room, the need to watch the dvds was to much. She felt this weird feeling like she needed to watch these, through she wasn't sure why.

Ones in her room, Amy closed then locked to her door before pouring all the dvds on to her king size bed. Amy grab the dvd that was marked One, ripping all the plastic wrap on the dvd. Amy open it then carefully pulled out the dice, walking over to her flatscreen tv.

She turn on her dvdplayer that was under her tv then put the dvd in as she grab the remote then rush over and jumped on to her red couch. She skipped all the stuff that showed before the real thing then clicked play. Amy felt her heart beating fast as she waited for the anime to start, Amy didn't understand why she was acting like this.

She felt like she was going to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time, someone that she cared deeply for.

Amy stared wide eye at the tv as she watch it, she found out that the main character was the same name as the anime tilte. Which wasn't all that shocking anime did that alot, But when Amy looked at Naruto. She felt like she /knew/ him but how could she. Naruto was a made up character and she knew if she saw anyone that even looked like him, that she would remember.

* * *

For hours Amy stayed up in her room watching Naruto, She was at the moment about to change the dvd to the next when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Amy yelled as she saw a maid open the door. "Dinner will be ready soon miss, also your parents had to leave on a last minute trip" The maid said with a sad look. Amy felt her heart drop at this, she was looking forward to seeing her parents today but she understood. They were busy people as she gave the maid a small smile, "Thats fine.. can you send my dinner to my room please".

The maid nods then closed the door walking off, Letting out a sigh, Amy put the dvd in then sat back down. Amy stared at the screen as the anime played, she felt her heart give a pain tug as everytime Naruto got hurt.

It confused her, because she didn't know why she felt like she was seeing a family member get hurt.

Amy had no idea how right she really was.

* * *

**There chapter One ^^ no worries I'll be trying to make the chapters longer, You may Review if you would like too. Reviews are nice to see plus if you have any ideas you would like to share or have any questions then go right ahead, I'll think on the ideas and answer the question the best I can. **

**As for flames, please try not to review that, if you have a problem with the way I write or the story itself. Please PM me about it, I don't enjoy seeing a review come and see that its someone saying that my story sucks and so on.**

**Anyways thank you all for reading and hopely enjoying my story, I'll try to update as soon as I can! 3 **

**OH! one more thing, I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone wants to be my Beta for my stories please PM me about it, thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 ~ Just like I promised and I got it out as fast as I could, Each chapter is going to be alittle longer than the other each time. To help keep this story going for as long as I can :3**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters**

**Claimer ~ I own Amy**

**Reviews ~**

**Amy: no worries Trunksymia, she'll meet him soon**

**Now on with the story! hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

Amy sat on the couch with a table in front of her, her eyes glued to the tv as she slowly ate her dinner. Her hand twitching or tighten around the fork in her hand, her blue eyes followed Naruto's everymove on the tv.

She didn't know why but she was feeling protective of him. Everytime Sakura hit him, anger would flow through her, when Sasuke was being a jerk to him. Amy felt like yelling at the tv, which she did a few times without meaning too.

When this dvd finally end, Amy let out a yawn then glance to a clock near by. Her eyes widen as she saw it was 1:30am "have I really been watching this that long". Amy stared shocked at the clock for a moment then shakes her head, picking up her plate as she got up.

At hearing her back crack a few times, she really did know that she was sitting there that long. Walking out of her room, she walked down the dark hallways to the stairs. She wasn't worried about running into anything, she done this so many time that she knew where everything was.

Walking down the stairs, out of no where a strong feeling of loneliness hit her. So much that it made her stop. why now? she was used to her parents leaving at any hour of the day for days.

Gripping the front of her shirt with one hand, it felt like her very soul was reaching out. For what? she didn't know, blinking her eyes a few times thats when she noticed that she was crying.

Wiping at her face fast, she tried to shake the feeling off as she started walking again. This whole thing was confusing, blaming this feeling on her lack of sleep. Amy walked into the kitchen and over to the sink as she put the plate and fork in it.

Thats when she felt it, lifting her head, she looked around as if someone had called her name. Looking around the dark kitchen, Amy started getting a uneasy feeling.

_This way..._

Her feet started walking as the feeling got stronger and felt like it was making her follow it. Before she knew it, she was standing in her father's office doorway.

_Over here..._

Blue eyes looked over to a big bookshelf that was against the wall. Walking over Amy grip the side of the bookshelf then pushed hard, soon the bookshelf moved to show a hidden big safe.

Staring at the safe, Amy walked over and started typing in the code. She knew this code by heart because she saw her father or mother do it so many times. At hearing the click, she grip the handle and turn it.

Pulling the door open, blue eyes looked around in the safe. She saw money, files, boxes but one box caught her eyes out of all of them in there. The tugging at her heart become stronger the more she stared at the normal looking red box.

Reaching in slowly, Amy felt her heart beating faster, she didn't know why she was so nervous. It was just a box, there was nothing about it that she should be getting so worked up over.

The moment her fingers touch the box, Amy felt a power flow through her body fast. Letting out a gasp, Amy's eyes widen as he body froze and tensed up before everything went dark.

* * *

_"My Key, I've finally found you"_

Eyes the color of red appeared out of the darkness as Amy stared at them wide eye. The red eyes narrowed as they stared at her.

"W-Who are you?" Amy asked as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

_"You'll know soon enough my little key"_

Amy made a face at being called a key and little, "now just hold on one damn minute, who are you calling a key and little!" Amy yelled angry.

Laughing was heard echoing around her as she tensed up.

_"You have your mother temper"_

My mother? Amy stared at the red eyes as she glared, "how do you know my mother! what are you!".

_"The world you know of now isn't where you belong, its all a lie. You are not who you think you are and soon everything will become clear, as for what I am you'll find out soon enough you foolish little girl"._

Amy's eyes flash in angre at being called a foolish little girl. Just as she was going to start yelling she saw the eyes starting to fade away, "Hey where the hell do you think your going!. I'm not done yelling at you yet! and you didn't answer my damn question you stupid eyes!".

All she heard was the echoing of laugher before she was snap back. Blinking her eyes a few time, Amy looked around to see she was in her father's office. Looking to the open safe infront of her, she noticed that she was holding the red box.

She stared at the box for a moment then closed the safe, making sure that it was locked before pushing the bookshelf back into place. Holding the box close to her, Amy rushed back to her room.

What those stupid red eyes said to her was playing over and over in her head. What did he mean by all that?, that she didn't belong here and that it was all a lie. Letting out a tired sigh, Amy walked into her room and closed then locked the door behind her.

Walking over to her bed, Amy placed the box on her nightstand before changing into her Pjs. Letting out another yawn, Amy crawled into her bed then pulled the covers over her. Her eyes glanced to the box as she stared at it, she really wanted to open it. But she was going to wait till tomorrow to do it, she just felt to tired to do it tonight.

Keeping her eyes locked on the box, she felt her eyes getting harder to keep open, as they slowly closed on her.

* * *

The sound of babies crying made Amy open her eyes, _Huh? why do I hear crying? there no babies in the house as far as I know. _Amy thought as she glanced around.

_"Its a healthy baby boy"_

"Who said that?" Amy asked looking around but all she saw was darkness. She jumped at hearing a scream before another sound of crying could be heard.

_"Its a girl!"_

Amy got a confused look as she turn around and around fast but saw nothing but darkness. "Whats going on! who talking! Hello!" Amy yelled as she was starting to get creeped out.

The next thing she heard was what sound like fighting as yelling and screams could be heard echoing around her. Then the sound of a loud roar made Amy jump, "whats going on?" Amy cried out as she ducked down scared.

Just then a man appeared a few feet away, Amy blinked staring at him. He had blonde hair and was wearing some kind of long white coat with orange on it. He had blue eyes the same as her, the more Amy stared at him the more she felt that she knew him.

Like how she felt with Naruto but how? she never saw this man before in her life. The man was staring her way but he had a deadly look in his eyes that scared her.

But for somereason she felt that he wasn't looking at her, in fact it didn't even look like he even saw that she was there. Her eyes widen as everything around her changed, she saw herself in a forest as she looked around.

Just then the loud roar happen again as she turn around fast, Letting out a gasp. Amy eyes widen in shock as she saw the Nine Tailed Fox infront of her, "B-But how? your just in an anime! your not real!" Amy yelled as she got up and back away a few feet.

Then it hit her, she was just dreaming, thats right it had to be just a dream. At the thought of that, she felt herself calm down but she kept having this feeling that this wasn't. Shaking the feeling away, Amy looked back to the man to see that he was on a huge toad.

She watched him make some handsighs fast before a brilight light came. It was so brilight that she had to cover her eyes from it.

_"My babies"_

_..._

_"Mama loves you both forever and always..."_

The voice she heard before everything went black again, sounded so soft and caring. Almost motherly as she felt herself calm even more as she felt almosty at peace.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the first thing she heard was the sound of birds singing then this brilight in her eyes. "Da hell!" Amy rolled on to her side and started swearing at the sun. Blaming the sun for hurting her eyes, Sitting up in bed she yawned then rub her eyes.

"Man what a weird night and dream, I really need to stop staying up so late." Amy mumbles then glanced around with a sleepy look, glancing to her nightstand to check the time.

That when she saw the red box.

Her sleeply look snap to a shocked one as she stared at the box, like it was going to attack her._ It...It wasn't a dream.._ Amy thought as she stared at the box. Slowly reaching over, Amy grab the box then lean back as she stared at it.

Taking a deep breath, she open the box and looked inside. Amy stared slightly confused, inside was nothing more than a CD and a hair clip. She got nervous and scared over something as silly as that, she was thinking there was some kind of monster in it or something.

Grabbing the CD, she looked it over trying to find what it was. But nothing was on it to say what it was or what was on it, letting out a sigh Amy peeked back in the box.

Grabbing the hairclip, she felt that feeling again, like she should know who this belong to. But she didn't and all these weird feelings were trying to piss her off, because she didn't know why she was getting them.

Putting the box aside, she grab the CD again then toss the covers off her as she got up. Walking over to her desk, Amy sat down then open up her laptop as she turn it on.

Ones the Lapton was on, Amy press the button to open the cd holder as she place the CD on it before pushing it back in.

Leaning her chin in her hand, she tapped her fingers on the desk as she stared at the Laptop. Waiting to see what was on the CD, what happen next was going to change her life forever.

The screen turn white and got brilight as she lean away covering her eyes. This loud sound was coming from her laptop as this blue like light was flickering over her laptop.

"what the hell!" Amy pushed back from the desk and got up from the chair fast as she backed away. Waiting for what she thought was her laptop about to blow.

Just as fast as it happen it stop, blinking her eyes a few times. Amy slowly walked over to her laptop as she stared at what was on her screen.

_**Are you ready for the truth?**_

"Am I ready for the...Truth?" Amy said as she stared wide eye at the words on the screen.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 2! The presser is on and Amy will soon find out who she really is and where she truely belongs and its going to be one hell of a shocking ride. **

**Leave a Review if you would like to for comments on the story or if you have any ideas.**

**Tash: -slams open the door- Hey! are we going to be in it!**

**Elexus: -peeking in-**

**Amy: -rush over and push out than closed the door- ^^' hehe well I hope you all enjoy the story, Chapter 3 will be coming soon! thank you to all who have been following along so far! :3 -gives out cookies-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Chapter 3 and I was able to do it all in one day ^^ The other reason I did it all in one day was for my friend**

**Today is her 21'th Birthday! and I got this chapter done today just for her :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Claimer: I only own Amy **

* * *

Sitting back down in her chair, Amy stared at the screen with a confused look. "Am I ready for the truth?.. what does that mean?" Amy mumbled to herself. Putting her hand on the mouse, she click on the yes botton that was under the big words.

She wasn't sure what was about to happen but she felt she needed to know. Amy's eyes widen as it look like her screen was being sucked into some tunnel at a lighting fast speed.

Staring at the screen in shock, Amy soon saw a door starting to appear as it look like her screen was speeding right to it. Right when it look like, it was going to hit the door, the door open up as a brilight light appeared again.

"fucking light!" Amy yelled covering her eyes, "I'm going to punt this light in the face if it doesn't go away!". Just as she said that the light faded, blue eyes blinked a few times before looking to the screen.

Amy made a face as she stared at her laptop with a weird look on her face. "what the...da hell! all this was over a stupid ass chatroom!" Glaring at the screen, Amy sighed then a bar poped up asking for a username.

"Why the hell not, I've gone this far and almost got a heartattack" Amy mumbles as she types in 'Fireneko'. Clicking the enter botton, she saw the chatroom pop up but she was the only one in this.

"well this is stupid, I'm the only one here" Amy made a face at the screen and was about to click out of it. Till she heard a sound and look to the online people box.

She blinked a few times to see a username 'RamenLover'. "Wow this person must really love ramen" Amy said trying not to laugh.

RamenLover: hey fire, I never saw you here before

Amy blinked at the screen then shrugs and started to type.

Fireneko: Hey, I'm new here I uh came acrossed this chatroom and felt like checking it out.

RamenLover: oh cool! don't worry newbie I won't let the others pick on you to much! lol

Amy rised her eyebrow at this and laughed alittle as she started typing again.

Fireneko: Do you guys always pick on the new people?

RamenLover: sometimes but its all for fun

Fireneko: well don't worry I'm sure I can handle my own

RamenLover: lol well thats good

Fireneko: so who else comes on here?

RamenLover: my friends and teammates and my old classmates

Fireneko: well I won't feel out of place at all lol

RamenLover: don't worry alot of them are nice, in their own way anyways

Fireneko: well thats good I guess ^^'

RamenLover: lol yeah, hey sorry about this but I got to go. I got a mission I need to go do

Mission? Amy stared at her laptop confused then shrugs again.

Fireneko: oh okay, I'll talk to you later and hopefully more people will be on

RamenLover: hope so! anyways see ya!

Fireneko: see ya

RamenLover has log off

Leaning back in her chair, Amy let out a sigh as she stared at the screen. She stared at the other guy's username, the tugging in her heart started up again. Shaking her head, Amy got up and walked over to her couch.

She grab the other Naruto dvd, why not pass the time but watching some more anime. After poping the dvd in, Amy sat on the couch and clicked play on her remote.

* * *

What felt like minutes was really hours as Amy started at the tv, till she heard a ping sound from her laptop. Clicking pause, Amy turn her head and looked over to her laptop.

Soon a few more ping sounds came as she set the remote down then got up. Walking over to her laptop, Amy glanced down at her screen, she saw RamenLover was on plus a few others!.

Grinning Amy sat down in her chair and pushed herself closer just in time to see.

RamenLover: Fire!

Fireneko: lol hey, how did your mission go?

RamenLover: ah it went okay I guess, kinda sucked..

Fireneko: well thats ..suckly to hear ^^'

RamenLover: lol!

Cherryblossom: Hey whos that?

RamenLover: my new friend!, I meet Fire this morning

Lazyguy: I hope he wasn't being a pain in the ass to you Fire

RamenLover: hey! D:

Fireneko: lol nah he cool

RamenLover: yay!

Cherryblossom: well someone got to think he is

RamenLover: T.T why are you so mean

Cutiegirl: well if you didn't act like a dumbass all the time we wouldn't

Fireneko: d'aww don't pick on the poor guy

RamenLover: -clings to Fire- their so mean to me

Fireneko: O.O.. ^^' there there -pets-

Lazyguy: just kick him off or spray him with water, that always seems to work

RamenLover: I'm not a dog!

Fireneko: lol

Cherryblossom: lol

Raven has log on

RamenLover: hey the emo here!

Raven: shut it loser

Cherryblossom: yeah! don't go saying shit like that to him!

Cutiegirl: I'll come over there and beat your ass! D:

RamenLover: what! he is!

Lazyguy: -sighs- how troublesome...

Fireneko: o.o ... do I want to know?

Lazyguy: not really

Raven: ...

Fireneko: . ... your so talkive

RamenLover: don't worry about him, he always like that, thats why I nickname him the emo

Cherryblossom: I swear to god you call him emo one more time and I'll rip your hair out!

Cutiegirl: don't listen to him, he just jelous of you

RamenLover: Jelous! ha!

Fireneko: why do I get the feeling that their fangirls in here

Lazyguy: because they are

Fireneko: oh god... hold on I need popcorn for this, I always get a kick out of watching this stuff

RamenLover: lol! share share!

Fireneko: if your good

RamenLover: -pouts-

Raven: ...why do I bother coming in here...

Fireneko: I don't know, maybe you love your fangirls?

Raven: what..

Fireneko: hold on...I feel the fangirls having a moment wait their hearts beating fast :3 that big moment where their waiting for the answer

Lazyguy: wow lol

Fireneko: meh I've seen it alot so I know

Cherryblossom: well you shut up! you don't know anything!

Fireneko: really now?

RamenLover: uh oh I feel a fight coming

Lazyguy: yup, best to stay out of it

Cutiegirl: yeah! who the hell do you think you are coming in here and saying shit like that!

Fireneko: well I've seen this happen alot, silly little girls like you two crushing over some guy. Who as I can see doesn't give two shits about you, In the end your only going to get your heart broken. I don't see the point in it really, sorry to crush your dreams girls but thats the hard truth there.

RamenLover: O.O damn

Lazyguy: I'll say .

Raven: who is that anyways?

Lazyguy: that dumbass's friend

RamenLover: keep it up and see what happens! D:

Raven: what team you on?

Fireneko: me?

Raven: yes..

Fireneko: uh team?

Lazyguy: better question, what village are you from?

Village? Amy stared at the screen as she got a confused look. Thats when Amy started looking over the chatroom, but she didn't see anything different about it.

Fireneko: um..

Cherryblossom: do you never even know what village your from? wow thats just stupid

Fireneko: yeah well your fat so shut it

Cherryblossom: I am not!

Fireneko: so say the cupcake your shoving in your mouth

RamenLover: lol!

Cutiegirl: lol!

Cherryblossom: shut it you stupid bitch and you too pig!

Cutiegirl: who you calling a pig!

Cherryblossom: you dumbass!

Lazyguy: hey

RamenLover: I got it

Cutiegirl has been booted from the chatroom

Cherryblossom has been booted from the chatroom

Fireneko: thank god

Lazyguy: yeah, when they get like that we just boot them

RamenLover: they'll get pissed but then get over it

Fireneko: why do you even let them in, their so annoying

Lazyguy: he got a crush on one of them

RamenLover: Hey!

Fireneko: d'aw

Raven: you didn't answer the question

Fireneko: what question?

Raven: what village are you from?

Fireneko: oh...uh...i'm not

Lazyguy: you don't live in a village?

Fireneko: no?

RamenLover: oh you must live outside of a village in a smaller one

Firenko: . ...yes?

Raven: whats with the question marks

Firenko: o.o i don't know really

Lazyguy: weeeeell I'm going to head off, I got stuff to do in the morning, night guys

RamenLover: see ya shika

Raven: bye..

Fireneko: see ya

Lazyguy has log off

Raven has log off

Fireneko: wow didn't even say bye

RamenLover: he does that, you get use to it

Fireneko: he seems like a jerk to me

RamenLover: he is

RamenLover: well I think I'm going to head off too, I'm pretty tired

Fireneko: aw okay, Night

RamenLover: see ya!

RamenLover has log off

Pushing away from her laptop, Amy got up just as her stomach growled. "Well that was fun and weird, I wonder what they ment by Village" Amy mumbles to herself as she walked to her door.

She couldn't help but glance to her Naruto case at the thought then shakes her head. "Don't be stupid Amy, its only a anime" Amy said as she open the door and walks out.

* * *

After a bit, Amy walked back in her room with a plate in hand. She blinked at hearing the pings of someone talking on the chat, closing the door. Amy walked over fast and glanced at the screen.

Scarfie: shit we missed them, oh well

Sockloves: we can still talk but who the damn hell is that!

Scarfie: who?

Sockloves: that! -points-

Scarfie: how the hell can I see where your pointing!

Sockloves: online people box thingy!

Scarfie: oh... uh...I don't know

Fireneko: you guys talking about me?

Sockloves: holy shit fart! who da hell are you!

Fireneko: o.o holy shit..what lol! thats a good one! anyways I'm new here and I'm friends with RamenLover

Scarfie: he a friend whore

Sockloves: lol! well anyways welcome newbie!

Fireneko: thanks ^^'

Sockloves: ah shit I'm hungry

Scarfie: go eat

SockLoves: to lazy... go make me something

Scarfie: FFFUU! bitch go make me something!

Sockloves: hell no! go make me something because you love me!

Scarfie: bitch please, I'm just as lazy as you are

Fireneko: o.o -eating a cheeseburger-

Sockloves: ... GIMME!

Fireneko: no! its mine!

Sockloves: gimme it! or I'll ...I'll stab you with this spoon!

Scarfie: why do you have a random spoon?

Sockloves: I don't know, I found it in my room

Scarfie: lol

Sockloves: piss I need to go pee

Scarfie: thank you for sharing?

Sockloves: your welcome!

Fireneko: lol!

Scarfie: so who your face?

Fireneko: uh...do you mean whats my name?

Scarfie: ja

Fireneko: . uh..I don't really give out my name on things like these but you two seem cool, sooo its Amy

Scarfie: lol don't worry we're not creepers well maybe that guy is

Sockloves: who you calling a creeper!

Scarfie: 3 noooo one

Fireneko: lol

Fireneko: well its great talking with you two but I'm going to head off now

Sockloves: d'aw okay bye!

Scarfie: later

Fireneko: see ya

Fireneko has log off

Getting done with the last of her buger, Amy put the plate on her desk then got up. Glancing to the clock she saw it was 11:30 pm, letting out a yawn. She turn walking to the closet.

"The day went by so fast" Amy mumbled as she open the closet and grab some pjs. Changing into her pjs, Amy kicked her other clothes away then walked over to her bed.

Jumping on the bed, she got under the covers then sighed. Glancing over to her nightstand, Amy stared at the hairclip that was on it. Reaching over, she grab the hair clip and looked at it. A picture of that woman from her dreams flashed through her mind.

_Who is she? _Amy thought as she stared at the hairclip. Today has just been a crazy day, Amy wanted thing more then to sleep and not worry about it. Putting the hairclip back down, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I'm sure you all can guess whos is what username :3 but the last two will ramain unknow till later on in the story lol. Amy is getting closer to finally founding out who she really is, it might be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. You'll have to keep reading to find out! :3 hehe**

**Review if you like too or have any ideas you would like to share.**

**Thats all for now, thanks for following along so far! -gives out cookies- :3**

**See ya!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Chapter 4! I'm getting these chapters out so fast! and I'm loving it :3**

**Thank you to all that have been following along so far, This chapter is 3,258 words long, my longest so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**Claimer: I own Amy, her partents and Leila**

* * *

A few weeks has gone by and the feeling of no belonging only got stronger with each passing day. Her parents were due back any day know and Amy couldn't wait to see them. Maybe by seeing her parents this feeling would go away, All she done for the passed weeks is talking to her new friends online or watch Naruto.

The maids and other people who help run the house, were all getting worried. They never seen Amy stay up in her room so long, when ever Amy would come downstairs. It would give the staff a shock and she would just look at them weird before shaking her head.

Amy also had started wearing the hairclip that she found in the box. Wearing it made her ...Happy.

She always felt so calm and in a great mood when she was wearing the hairclip. At the moment Amy was sitting on the couch watching some more of her favorite anime. She laughed alittle at the weird things Naruto said or did, Kakashi was also funny to watch.

She grin each time she saw him reading that dirty book of his. She wish she could see what the book was about, maybe get to read it. While watching the anime, Amy couldn't help but start thinking of the things her new friends have been saying.

Alot of what they say have had her glancing to her anime. She really wanted to ask if this was a anime chatroom, seeing as she couldn't find anything on the page that said it. If it was a anime chatroom then she wouldn't have to feel so confused and know they were just Roleplaying.

Being so lost in thought, Amy didn't hear the sounds from her laptop. Blinking startled as she heard alot of sounds and turn fast on the couch, looking over to her laptop. "Oh shit!" turning off her dvd and tv, Amy jump over the couch and ran over to her laptop and looked at the screen.

What she saw had her laughing her ass off.

Scarfie: Fire!

...

Scarfie: hey!

...

Scarfie: Don't you igonor me! D

...

Scarfie: I'm going to kick your ass if you don't answer!

...

Scarfie: I see your on!

...

Scarfie: FFFFFUUUUU!

Sockloves has just log on

Scarfie: if you don't answer me in the next minute, i'm going to find you and kill ya with my shoe!

Sockloves: Da hell! what did I do! O.o

Scarfie: O.O

Scarfie: D: not you! that dickweed over there!

Sockloves: who..oh Ha! dickweed! xD lol

Scarfie: lol!

Fireneko: its not nice to talk about yourself like that :3

Scarfie: jdbjfvjksjnk! you! I'm going to stab you with this ...fork!

Fireneko: lol, sorry I was watching something on tv and didn't hear my laptop going off

Scarfie: yeah well...you suck

Sockloves: we're way better than that tv

Scarfie: yeah!

Fireneko: ^^'

Amy grin laughing alittle as she stared at her laptop, these two were something. Amy was so happy that she meet them, because even when she was in a bad mood. They always seem to cheer her up, just then Amy hear something that made her eyes widen.

"Sweetie we're home!"

Blue eyes light up in happiness, as she turn fast in her chair and got up running to her door. Opening the door fast she ran out, not seeing who had just log on to the chatroom.

Ramenlover has log on

Sockloves: Naruto!

Ramenlover: boobs mcgee!

Sockloves: Don't call me that! D

Scarfie: lol!

Ramenlover: lol! xD

Sockloves: FFFUUU!

* * *

Amy got to the top of the stairs and grins more as she see her partents by the front door taking off their coats.

"My baby!" Amy's mom yells when she saw her standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mama!" Amy yelled running down the stairs and into her mother's arms. "Oh we missed you so much sweetie" She said hugging Amy back tightly, "I miss you two too" Amy said smiling.

"Have you been good while we were gone" Amy's father asked smiling as Amy looked to him and nods.

"Thats good" He said smiling more, thats when he noticed it. His eyes widen only slightly as he saw the hairclip in Amy's hair, Amy tooke a step back from her mother smiling. She turn looking over to a maid as her father lightly eblowed her mother in the side.

"Emily" He said as she looked to him to see him nodding to Amy. Emily looked to Amy than she noticed the hairclip too as her eyes widen.

"Amy dear... " Looking over to Emily, Amy got a worried look at seeing them staring at her. "Whats wrong?" Amy asked worried, "Where did you get that..?" At hearing that Amy got a confused look.

"Get what?" Amy asked confused, Emily pointed to her hair then it clicked. They ment her hairclip, biting her lip, she got a uneasy look. She didn't want them to know that she went into the safe and found the box in there.

"I ..I found it.." Amy said nervously, Letting out a sigh, her father looked to Emily. "I think its time" Emily gave him a sad look but nods, getting another confused look. Amy eyed her parents, wanting to know what it was their talking about.

"I think your right Mark" Emily said with a sad look as Mark looked over to Amy. "Come with us Amy, we have alot to talk about."

Amy stared at her parents, she felt her heart starting to beat faster. She was nervous and scared, she had a feeling what she was about to hear. Was going to change everything and she had no idea how right she was going to be.

Following her parents into Mark's office, Emily closed the door behind them as Mark sat in his chair. Emily walked over and stood next to him as Amy stood in front of the desk.

"What we're about to tell you, isn't going to be easy, we were hoping to wait till you were older and maybe more ready to handle this." Mark said as he watch Amy closely.

Amy stared at her parents silently, feeling her heart going faster with each passing moment. Emily looked down with a sad look as Mark sighed running a hand through his hair then looked back to Amy.

"Sweetheart you know, we love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Dad what are you trying to say" Amy asked needing to know what was going on. She had alot happen already, so much was confusing her, she didn't need anything else to do that too.

Emily looked up as she had tears in her eyes, "Sweetie, we're not your real parents, you was Adopted. One of the maids found you outside our front door one morning and woke us right away. We couldn't have children and we thought that god had blessed us with you."

Amy stared at her 'parents' wide eye, as the word Adopted rang through her mind. All this time, its all been a lie, these two wasn't her real parents. Everything started coming together know, this feeling she been having.

The feeling that she didn't belong was true, She saw Emily start to cry as Mark frowns with a sad look. Thats when she noticed, that she was crying, tears slide down her face and dripped down. Rushing around the desk, Emily rushed over to Amy and hugs her tightly.

"Sweetie we're so sorry that we kept this from you but know that we love you like you are our own. Adopted or not, you'll always be our baby, our little angel."

Letting out a shakie sigh, Amy slowly hugged Emily back as Amy snuggled her face against her shirt. She felt someone rubbing her back as Amy glanced to the side to see Mark, Sniffling Amy pulled back and hugs him as Mark hugs her back tightly.

"We also found this with you" Mark said as he pulled back then walked over to his desk. Amy wiped her eyes as she watched him, going through his desk then see him pull out a note. Walking over Mark handed her the paper.

Grabbing the paper, she unfolded it and started to read what it said.

_"I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could you please take this little girl into your home and rise her as your own. She has no family left and needs a good home and parents to take care of her. Her name is Amy and the box holds two things that when she older and can understand all of this. If you could give her it, thank you for doing this._

_Date of birth: October 10"_

Amy stared at the note as so many new questions started flowing through her mind. What happen to her real parents? Did she have any brothers or sisters?. Letting out a sigh, Amy held the note closer to her, more tears escaped and slide down her red cheeks.

"Sweetie why don't you go lay down for a bit, I'll have one of the maids get you when lunch is ready" Emily said frowning. Nodding her head Amy hugged Mark and Emily before leaving the office and going to her room. All the maids gave her sad look at seeing her teary face.

* * *

Ones in her room, Amy slowly closed the door behind her, her eyes down staring at the note in her hands. Her heart reached out, wanting to know what happen to her family. Did they give her up? or did they die?, Letting out a sigh.

Amy felt tired from all that happen today, for weeks now its been nothing but drama and she hasn't even left her house!. Walking over to her bed, she layed the note down and went to go lay down before stop at hearing a sound from her laptop.

Blinking her eyes, Amy looked over to her laptop. Oh! she forgot that she was online talking on the chat, walking over to her laptop. Sitting in the chair, teary dazed blue eyes looked at the screen.

Fireneko: Sorry I left without saying anything guys...

Ramenlover: Fire!

Scarfie: its cool

Sockloves: you okay?

Fang: yeah, what happen you seem sad?

Fireneko: my parents finally came home and I just... found out some deep stuff...

Amy felt weird when she type the word 'parents', through they are the only parents that she knows. But knowing that their not her real ones, just feels..not right in a way.

Ramenlover: do you want to talk about it?

Fireneko: I guess...

Sockloves: we're here for you!

Fireneko: thanks : )

Scarfie: what are best buds for :3

Fireneko: *sighs* well I just found out that.. I'm Adopted..

Ramenlover: O.O

Sockloves: ah shit...

Fang: how you holding up? :(

Scarfie: damn..

Fireneko: I'm doing..okay I guess.. finding out everything I thought is all a lie...it'll just take some time for me to really handle it

Fang: yeah...

Ramenloves: what she said, we're here for you if you need us

Scarfie: thats right! :D

Fireneko: thanks guys ^^

Just then the door open fast as Amy spin her chair fast to see who open her door.

"Leila?" Amy said as her eyes widen in shock.

"Damn girl you look like someone dead" Leila said frowning. Turning fast, Amy type fast that she would be back on her laptop then closed it.

Closing her door, Leila walked over and sat on her bed, placing down a bag that Amy just noticed that Leila was holding. "Also where have you been? I haven't seen or heard a word from you in weeks" Leila asked.

"Sorry, alot of..stuff has been going on for the passed few weeks" Amy said running a hand through her hair as she got up. "You could of picked up your phone and call or text me back to say that, I thought you died on me!"

Amy blinked at hearing that then looked over to her cell phone that was sitting on her table in front of the couch. Walking over, Amy picked up the door as her eyes widen even more.

20 missed calls, 55 texts messages ... holy shit...

"Sorry Lei, I just didn't hear my phone go off" Amy tried to explain, and it wasn't a lie. All this time, she been so wrap up in Naruto and online that she didn't even hear the phone go off.

"Well it doesn't matter I guess, as long as your okay thats all that really matters and" Leila picked up the bag she had with her. "Your mom called and told me you were upset, she didn't tell me why but ask if I would come over and try to help".

Amy smiled at seeing Leila pull out some ice creams, spoons and other junk food, along with some movies. After setting everything up and sitting on the couch with the ice creams. Amy started one of the movies as her and Leila dug into their ice cream, "Sooo whats got you so down?" Leila asked glancing over.

Blue eyes stared sadly down at the box of the ice cream. "I found out that was Adopted.." Amy said in a low voice, Leila's eyes widen as she almost choked on her ice cream.

"Oh Amy I'm so sorry" Leila said while putting her ice cream down and moving closer. Wrapping her arms around Amy and hugs her tightly, "But it came be all that bad. I mean your parents love you more then anything, through I can understand how upset you are over this. Just know I'm here for you" Leila said with a sad look, Amy gave her friend a small smile and hugs back.

"Thanks Leila" Amy mumbles as Leila smiles, "anytime girl, now lets eat this junk food, watch these movies and cry" Leila said grinning as Amy laughed.

"Okay"

* * *

Later that day Amy waved to Leila at the front door as her friend waved back before driving away. After hanging out and talking with Leila, she felt alot better. There was still some sad tearful feelings left that only Amy can fix herself but that was fine.

Closing the door, Amy turn and said goodnight to her parents before heading to her room for the night. This day has been so stressful that all Amy wanted to do was crawl under her covers and sleep it all away.

After closing the door behind her and changing into her pjs, Amy yawned walking over to her bed. The need to sleep tugging at her stressed mind and the bed never looked to welcoming. Falling face first on to the bed, Amy let out a happy sigh then wiggled her way under the covers.

Sleep came the moment Amy closed her eyes as she slip away into a endless dream.

* * *

Amy shot up in bed as she heard a loud bang, she tried to sleep from her eyes. Rubbing her hands on her eyes before glancing around to see what made that loud bang and beat it for waking her.

Amy mumbled as she saw it wa 1 in the damn morning. Someone was going to get their ass kicked for waking her from her good dream, Just then another loud bang happen making Amy jump startled.

Blue eyes stared wide eye at her door just as a scream was heard. Fear shot through Amy as she tensed up, what was going on? Just then the what sound like a gun shot when off.

Amy felt her blood run cold at the sound, right away Amy knew someone had broken in as she jump up almost tripping over her covers. Amy raced to the door and locked it fast before running back over to her bed and hiding on the other side.

She let out tearful whimprs as she heard yelling then more gunshots. Fear was pumping through her whole body, scared for herself, her parents and the maids that lived in the house. Amy reached for her phone and went to call 911 but saw her cell was dead.

Amy stared wide eye at her phone, why! why did her phone have to die now! tossing her phone away. Amy eyes locked on her laptop, crawling over fast. Amy reach up and grab it then put the laptop on her lap as she open it.

She had to rub her eyes from the brlight screen then looked at the screen. She saw that she was still on the chatroom and that some of her friends were still on!.

Firenko: GUYS!

Sockloves: whoa Fire calm your tits

Scarfie: yeah whats wrong?

Fireneko: no I can't calm down! someone in my house and their firing a gun!

Ramenloves: what!

Lazyguy: where are you right now?

Sockloves: holy shit!

Fireneko: I'm in my room, I'm so scared guys!

Sacrfie: is your door locked!

Fireneko: yes!

Lazyguy: try to stay calm, don't panic it'll only make it worse. Is there anyway you can get out of the house from your room?

Fireneko: N-No my room on the top floor...

Lazyguy: shit..

Ramenlover: Try and hide and don't let them find you!

Fireneko: I'm trying... ...guys...the screams stop...oh god...

Sockloves: Amy you listen to me, you'll be okay! we're here for you!

Amy felt her heart stop as the sound of footsteps was hear coming closers.

Fireneko: guys...someone coming!

Raven: Amy calm down, do you have anything you can use as a weapon?

Fireneko: I-I might

Raven: grab it

Fireneko: o-okay

Looking around, Amy grab a bat that was under her bed and held it close. She tensed up at hearing the footsteps stop in front of her door then the sound of the door trying to be open. It was silent for a moment, Amy knew right away that it wasn't her parents or a maid.

Fireneko: their at my door! guys please i'm so scared! h-help me!

Sockloves: shh its okay god..I wish I was there!

Lazyguy: where are you Amy?

Ramenlover: yeah if your close we're get there as fast as we can!

Amy stared at her screen and went to type but a loud bang at her door. Had Amy looking over in fear, whoever it was. Was trying to break the door open!.

Fireneko: their going to get in! their trying to break the door open!

Ramenlover: shit, Amy you need to tell us where you live!

Scarfie: yeah goddamnit we can't help if you don't tell us!

Fireneko: I liv

Her head shot up at hearing the door break open as she hit the enter button without meaning to before she could tell them where she lived.

Amy felt her heart stop as footsteps slowly walked in, lucky for her that she had muted her sound and dim her light on her laptop. All Amy could do was stare at her screen in fear and listen to the footsteps.

RamenLover: Amy!

Sockloves: are you okay!

Scarfie: Talk to us damnit!

Lazyguy: Amy come on tell us!

Raven: the door must of broke open

Ramenlover: fuck! AMY!

Tightening her grip on the bat, Amy pressed herself as close to the side of the bed as she could. She heard her heart beating in her ears as the footsteps got closer and closer to her bed.

What happen next, happen so fast. Amy moved and swing her bat at the person in her room, a gun shot went off.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers :3 hehe, Amy getting so close to finally out who she really is and who her family is! But the real question at the moment is, did the bullet hit her and is she hurt or not? well you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! :p hehe**

**Review if you would like too or have any ideas that you would like to share ^^**

**See ya!~**


End file.
